


War of the Roses: A Rock on a Windswept Shore

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: White Thane [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now living as a threesome of traveling Huntsmen/Huntresses, they decide to spoil themselves with a nice evening.War of the Roses, Lancaster, White Knight, White RosePost-Fall





	War of the Roses: A Rock on a Windswept Shore

Jaune walked towards the Usra in front of him. Weiss stepped to his right while a collection of red rose petals flew off to the left. Jaune easily dodged the swipe from the Ursa, and with a single stroke took it's head. Weiss thrusted with her rapier, striking a second. A line of ice, as a wave, erupted from the Ursa's shoulder as Weiss spun out of the way from his clumsy attack. Ruby's scythe cut the head off a third.

* * *

JRW stood with a field of dead Ursa behind them.

Jaune: Let's make sure we get all of them.

Weiss: Just rest your little head.

Weiss: *runs off to the right*

Ruby: *flies off to the left*

Jaune: *plants his greatsword into the ground and slumps on top of it*

* * *

Jaune: *turns as one of the Ursas behind him moves*

Jaune: *draws his greatsword and walks towards it*

* * *

Ruby: *lands beside Jaune*

Weiss: *runs up*

Jaune: 35 head.

Weiss: 2 more.

Ruby: I got 3.

Jaune: 38 Ursas. That has to be a nice bounty. Weiss?

Weiss: Hun?

Jaune: There was a nice hotel in town, wasn't there?

Weiss: Nicer than the ones we've been to, lately.

Jaune: Let's get a suite, and have a nice evening dancing.

Ruby: Does this mean I have to wear lady stilts?

Jaune: You have gotten much better.

Ruby: Maybe. Not as good as Weiss.

Weiss: That just means you need more practice.

Jaune: *pulls Ruby in*

Jaune: How about this, all next week?

Ruby: Why do you do this to me?

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: Because all three of us enjoy it.

Ruby: Whhyyyyy?

Jaune: *once again kisses her on the top of the head*

Weiss: *slips in under Jaune's other arm*

Weiss: *looks at Ruby with a wicked smile*

Ruby: *blushes and looks away*

Jaune: Every day with you girls is better than the last.

Weiss: You're sure? I mean, it's not like we get out all that often.

Jaune: When I have you girls, why would I want to leave?

Weiss: You can always take us with you.

Jaune: I always take you with me.

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the top of the head*

Jaune: Any regrets?

Weiss: Perhaps the first thing in my life I don't.

Jaune: You don't miss it?

Weiss: The room so large it's lonely? The mansion so large it's lonely? Everything I do has to be the proper way?

Jaune: *grabs her ass*

Weiss: *jumps foward for a moment before pushing back into it*

Jaune: Everything you do is still proper. Even when...

Weiss: Don't say it.

Jaune: Why not?

Weiss: If you do, I won't want to do anything else. And we were going out dancing.

Ruby: IN LADY STILTS! I WILL MASTER YOU!

Jaune: *grabs Ruby's ass, enjoying such a wonderful sensation in each hand*

Jaune: Alright, let's get you ladies dolled up.

Weiss: Have to be beautiful for our honey.

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: You are always beautiful.

Weiss: Why thank you.

Jaune: Doesn't mean I don't appreciate the effort you put into it. Both of you.

Ruby: I'm not as good as Weiss is. But I am learning.

Jaune: One of the reasons every day is better than the last.

Weiss: Oh, you.

* * *

Jaune: *lays resting on a couch in a hotel suite*

Bedroom Door: *opens*

Weiss and Ruby: *walk out in elegant gowns*

Jaune: *sits up*

Jaune: Only a little wobbly.

Ruby: I WILL MASTER LADY STILTS!

Weiss: You used to hate them.

Ruby: Well, yeah, back then I wasn't wearing them for Jaune. Now I have a reason to MASTER LADY STILTS.

Jaune: *stands up*

Jaune: *pulls off his breastplate and puts it on the ground*

Jaune: *quickly ties his tie*

Jaune: *picks up his heavy suit jacket from the couch, a suit jacket lined with metal plates as if it were brigandine*

Jaune: *slips into the jacket; adjusts his tie*

Jaune: Shall we?

Jaune: *holds his arms open*

Ruby and Weiss: *walk into his arms*

* * *

Jaune: *pulls a collapsed Crocea Mors from his suit jacket and hands it to the bouncer*

Ruby: *pulls Crescent Rose from her hip and hands it to the bouncer*

Weiss: *pulls Myrenaster in it's sheath from it's frog and hands it to the bouncer*

* * *

Ruby: *energetic dancing*

Weiss: *elegant dancing*

Jaune: *attempted dancing*

Weiss: *blushing, trying to look away*

Jaune: *steps up until he's towering over her*

Jaune (whispering): Embarassed by little old me?

Weiss (whispering): You are hardly little.

Jaune (whispering): You lasted longer than you did last time.

Weiss (whispering): Let's... let's... let's go...

Jaune: Ruby.

Ruby: She's getting better.

Jaune, Weiss, and Ruby: *walking down the street at night*

Jaune: Still embarassed by my dancing.

Weiss: Most of what we do is away from prying eyes. It's reminds me of what I used to be.

Ruby: I thought you hated being a heiress?

Weiss: I did.

Ruby: But you looked like you had fun.

Jaune: Oh, she had fun.

Weiss: Still... the way you flaunt me in public...

Jaune: What else would I do...

Weiss: Don't say it.

Jaune: ...with a Schnee on my arm.

Weiss: *shutters*

Ruby: And what about me?

Jaune: You also have a Schnee on your arm.

Weiss: *leans forward as her blush fills her full face*

Weiss: How much longer do I have to?..

Jaune: We're here.

Weiss: *immediately stands to attention*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188120316280/war-of-the-roses-a-rock-on-a-windswept-shore) Tumblog.


End file.
